


The Sound of Silence

by mindfluff



Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: Day 2 prompt - 3 am.Nick has as much trouble sleeping in the cabin as Kelly has on the boat.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Cut & Run October Insanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Sound of Silence

Nick rolled over on his side and looked at the clock and closed in eyes in resignation. It was 3 am and he hadn’t slept at all. On the plus side he hadn’t woken Kelly up with all his tossing and turning. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Again. Still hadn’t changed. Kelly rolled over in his sleep and reached for Nick, who made a split second decision, rolled out of bed and shoved his pillow in Kelly’s grasping arms. Nick watched as Kelly pulled the pillow to his chest and settled back in to a deep sleep.

Nick let out a sigh and grabbed his sleep pants from where they’d been thrown on the floor earlier in the evening and stepped into them before heading downstairs. As much as Kelly couldn’t sleep on the _Fiddler_, Nick had problems when they were at the cabin. It always took him at least a week to get used to the relative silence of the woods. There were no waves lapping at the hull, the sound of distant sirens, or traffic and Nick just wasn’t used to it. Kelly liked to point out the sounds of nature that were audible; birds that Nick couldn’t identify, and owls that he could, frogs and the occasional howl of a coyote, but it wasn’t the same as hearing the hearbeat of the city.

Nick yawned as he grabbed a pillow and the quilt off the back of the couch and headed for the back yard. Instead of stopping on the deck, he headed for the cleared area beyond. He laid the quilt down on the grass and tossed a pillow at one end and flopped down to stargaze. He did this on the flybridge of the boat sometimes when his insomnia refused to let him sleep and History or Discovery channels had nothing that would hold his interest.

Nick had no idea how long he laid under the stars when he heard Kelly come out to join him, wearing nothing but his sleep pants and the comforter from the bed. He flopped down on the blanket next to Nick and cuddled up to him, his head on Nick’s shoulder, and the comforter wrapped around them both. Nick realized he’d probably been out longer than he thought when Kelly’s touch felt like fire to his chilled skin. Even in July, the mountains of Colorado weren’t exactly considered warm.

They lay in silence for a minute or two until Kelly started speaking with a sleep roughened voice. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Nick shook his head in reply. “Too quiet.” He shrugged, jostling Kelly’s head. “I’ll get used to it.”

Kelly stretched up and kissed Nick as he pulled his hand out of the pocket of his sleep plants. “Want a little help getting used to it?” he asked, waggling the joint and lighter he’d brought out with him.

Nick snorted and put the joint in his mouth with the hand not wrapped around Kelly, who in turn lit it with his free hand.

Nick took a deep drag and, after holding the smoke in his lungs for a few beats, turned his head and shotgunned it to Kelly in a filthy kiss.

They passed the joint back and forth, shotgunning almost every hit with kisses that got longer, and had more wandering hands. Every time Nick passed the joint back to Kelly, he ran his hands down the other man’s body paying attention to the flex and movements of muscle and bones as if he had never felt Kelly moving beneath him before. He ran his hands down Kelly’s back, feeling each knob on his spine, slipping beneath his sleep pants to squeeze his ass, then sliding up his sides, to his front only to grip the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. 

By the time the joint was finished, they’d both kicked out of their sleep pants and Kelly had laid a travel pack of lube on the blanket. There was no sense of urgency in their touches, and Nick felt more content then he had in a very long time. He shifted around, moving Kelly with him until they were on their sides facing each other, Kelly’s head pillowed on Nick’s arm, his leg hitched up on Nick’s hip, cocks aligned against each other, the comforter Kelly brought out bunched up at their feet.

Nick continued his exploration of Kelly’s body, free hand roaming his back and tracing his tattoos while he licked and kissed Kelly’s neck. 

“This is different than your usual stuff, isn’t it,” he mouthed against Kelly’s ear.

“Yeah,” Kelly answered against Nick’s jaw, “bought it just for this reason.”

Nick held the packet up for Kelly to open and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. “What reason, stoned sex? We do that anyway.”

“No,” Kelly answered, his breath warm against Nick’s collarbone. “Insomnia. This strain is supposed to be really good for relaxing and helping you get to sleep.”

Nick hummed in response and kissed Kelly deeply as he slowly worked one finger deep into his ass. Kelly hitched his leg higher, skin catching on skin pulling Nick closer to him.

“Fuck, Nick, that feels good,” Kelly moaned against his lips.

Nick was slow and methodical prepping Kelly as they continued to make out on the blanket. By the time Nick had three fingers buried in Kelly’s ass, they were both sweaty and grinding against each other.

“Nick,” Kelly said, his voice breathless. “I’m ready, fuck me already.”

Nick withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock with the rest of the lube and slowly pushed his way in to Kelly’s body, drawing a long low moan from the other man. Nick gave him no time to adjust, instead withdrawing almost completely, before slowly pushing his way back in. 

He set a slow rhythm, rocking in and out of Kelly, their hands roaming, tracing scars and tattoos, drawing small sounds and quiet breaths from each other. Nick lost himself in the feel of Kelly’s lips against his, and the slide of his cock in Kelly’s ass, the pressure of Kelly’s heel on the small of this back.

Nick had no warning when his orgasm rolled through him like a wave, each thrust a new wave’s crest. He curled into Kelly’s body, a never-ending tide of sensations so deep he wasn’t aware of anything other than the pleasure coursing through him.

After what felt like forever, Nick started to become aware of himself and his surroundings again; Kelly’s harsh breath in his ear, his softening cock sliding out of Kelly’s ass with a rush of come, Kelly’s come sliding down his abs, Kelly’s hand playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Nick pulled back a little so he could meet Kelly’s eyes.

“There you are,” Kelly said with a gentle smile. “Thought you blacked out on me.”

Nick gave him a quick kiss. “That was the most intense orgasm I think I’ve ever had.”

Kelly hummed. “Think it was the weed?”

Nick kissed him again, “I think it was my partner.”

Kelly huffed, “Sap. Think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah,” he said grabbing his discarded sleep pants to halfheartedly clean up. “Don’t wanna go in though.”

Kelly chuckled and pulled the comforter he’d brought out over the two over them and pulled Nick close, pillowing Nick’s head on his shoulder. “Fine, but I don’t want to hear it if you’re stiff in the morning.”

“Nick cuddled closer. “Ok mom,”he muttered, already feeling sleep creeping up on him. The last thing he heard was Kelly’s soft “Good night” as his boyfriend kissed him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the Cut & Run/Sidewinder series and need more people to flail with, come join us on [Discord.](https://discord.gg/ZDStWjM)


End file.
